Gingka Hagane
Gingka Hagane ''' is the main protagonist in the Metal Saga. He holds the title as the #1 Blader in the World, with a strong and tenacious attitude. With his friends, Kenta Yumiya, Madoka Amano, Kyoya Tategami, Benkei Hanawa, Tsubasa Otori, and most recently, Yuki Mizusawa, he confronts many challenges. His biggest yet is to find the ten Legend Bladers in order to stop the villainous Nemesis and Pluto from controlling the whole world with the power of the Star Fragment and new Cosmic Pegasus F:D. From the beginning of the series, Gingka has been on many adventures, meeting new friends along the way. From searching for the Forbidden Bey - Lightning L-Drago 100HF, to participating in tournaments, and rising from the ranks as the #1 Blader in the World. Gingka is a true Blader in that he Beyblades for the fun of it, not to become the best. With this, Gingka can be viewed as the Metal Saga counterpart to Tyson Granger. Appearance Gingka has red spiky hair. He wears a blue headband with a design of the mystical animal, Pegasus on it; but has only one wing where as his father's headband had two wings on it. He also has golden-brown eyes and has a small white bandage on his nose. His usual clothes consist of a long-white scarf around his neck, a blue short-sleeved jacket, a plain orange shirt,white and blue gloves, a red and a brown belt around his waist, black pants and red and black colored shoes.The white long scarf represents Pegasus's wings. He keeps his beyblade gear on his belt so that he can quickly use it whenever needed. Gingka currently uses a String Launcher (Bey Launcher)with a Three Segment Launcher Grip in right handed mode, and a BeyPoint Card and he wants to be the world's best Blader. Later in Metal Fury, Gingka obtains a new headband making it resemble the one worn by his father. Personality Gingka is nice, calm and will do whatever it take's to battle with his bey Pegasus, protect his friends and save the world from danger. Though he does get a bit worried when losing, but he is never frightened and is always ready to battle again. No matter what disadvantages he faces, he never backs down from a challenge.He is always pumped up, ready to battle, never gives up, and fights till the end. "That's what make the Blader Spirit!" History Gingka was born twelve years before the main storyline in Koma Village where his first Beyblading partner Hyoma was, supposedly Gingka had a bey before Pegasus as it showed them battling at a young age. When Gingka was young, an evil organization called Dark Nebula appeared and decided to wreck havoc, they went into a volcano that has the Forbidden Bey, Lightning L-Drago. Gingka had gone out to the volcano that was being attacked, but his father, Ryo Hagane found out about this and went after him. After Ryo fought a battle against the Dark Nebula's no.1 blader, Ryuga, the mountain began to fall apart. During that moment, he launched his Beyblade at the rock wall behind Gingka, which created a hole in the rock wall for Gingka to escape. After that, Ryo officially gave him his Beyblade before he supposedly died. However, it is revealed in later episodes that Ryo is still alive. Since that, Gingka searches for strong beybladers to battle with to increase his power in order to be as powerful as to battle Ryuga and defeat L-Drago. Beyblade Anime The "Forbidden Bey" During the start of the anime, Gingka Hagane is seen walking around the city, and is seen sleeping in unusual places like atop of a water tank. A little after that, he ran into a group of beyblade thugs called the Face Hunters who were bullying a young boy named Kenta. The five Face Hunters that were there had then challenged Gingka to a 5 vs. 1 handicap match, in which Gingka easily beat them without even trying. Kenta was happy that someone was there to save the day, and that he even had someone to look up to. Not long after that they both became good friends and went to the Bey Park together. During their first conversation alone at the park, Kenta asked Gingka where he lives. Gingka then revealed to Kenta that he has been traveling around the country looking for someone challenging enough to battle him. Later he is then shown talking to Kenta again in the park about Kyoya and how powerful his beyblade is. He is then analyzing Pegasus when Madoka appears in front of him commenting on Pegasus and its poor condition. She then offers to treat Pegasus, and Gingka accepts. One of the Face Hunters, Benkei, had proposed a challenge for Gingka, he had told him to meet them at a construction site. As soon as Gingka got there, one hundred face Hunters' thugs were there waiting with their beyblades eager to battle Gingka. After one hundred beyblades were launched, Gingka remains calm, and unphased by this. Soon after Kenta appears, he shows worry about Gingka, he says to him that this isn't a bey battle, and suggests for him to run. Still, Gingka isn't phased, and he reassures Kenta that everything will be fine. Gingka then decides to get serious, and launches his Storm Pegasus. Gingka unleashes some of his power from his Storm Pegasus, knocked away the one hundred beyblades with ease, he even summons his beast Pegasus to finish the job knocking all those blades away. Soon afterwards, Gingka beat the one hundred Face Hunters who challenged him, their leader Kyoya challenged him to a battle. Later that day, at the City Bowl, Gingka is seen beyblading against some kids, which he easily defeats their Blades in a single swipe. All the kids there got so excited that a strong Blader like Gingka had challenged them to a Beyblade match. Later he is then shown talking to Kenta again in the park about Kyoya and how powerful his Beyblade is. He is then analyzing Pegasus when Madoka appears in front of him commenting on Pegasus' poor condition. She then offers to treat Pegasus, and Gingka accepts. Madoka takes both Gingka and Kenta to the B-Pit, the Beyblade shop in town, which is also her house and decided to help them out. Madoka stays up all night repairing Pegasus while Gingka observes on a nearby couch, and eventually falls asleep. The next day, the Face Hunters took off with Kenta's Beyblade, and told Gingka if he didn't come to the Metal Tower then they would destroy Kenta's bey.With this big of a threat to his friend, Gingka didn't care about the fact that Pegasus' repairs weren't completed and if he would battle ther might be a chance that Pegasus could be injured badly.Even so he went to the metal tower and fought hard with the face hunter's leader Kyoya. During the match things seemed tough for Gingka but in the end he created his special move Starblast attack and defeated Leone.Thus winning back Kenta's Bey, Sagittario.Soon after, Kenta is worried that a strong blader like Gingka did not find worthy opponents here and he might go somewhere else.So he challenged Gingka to a beyblade match. Gingka accepted Kenta's challenge, and decided to Beybattle him. Kenta proved to be a worthy opponent, but Gingka won the battle using his first finishing move, Pegasus Starblast attack. Gingka explained to Kenta that he was going to stay in the city, and that he wasn't going to leave. Doji then sent Kyoya back to the city to battle against Gingka for the second time. Both Benkei and Kenta had fought Kyoya that day. After their loss against Kyoya, they both returned to the B-Pit, but Benkei was more injured then Kenta. That night, a furious Gingka found Kyoya, battled it out with him. Later in the battle, many kids showed up to watch Gingka's defeating Kyoya's Rock Leone for second time.]]battle against Kyoya, cheered him on. After Gingka won, a helicopter from above appeared. The person that came out of the helicopter gave Gingka a startling surprise. Gingka was shocked to see that it was Doji, one of the people from the Dark Nebula Organization that was responsible for the supposed death of Gingka's father. Gingka fought against Doji, but not too long after, the fight came to a halt and Doji left. Madoka, Kenta, Benkei had no idea what was going on, demanded an answer from Gingka. At first Gingka was reluctant to tell them anything, but after his friends convinced him, he told them about Dark Nebula Organization. After they found Kyoya, they all decided to go to the Dark Nebula Castle to help Gingka to defeat them. Once Gingka reaches Doji's castle peak Doji asks Gingka to join him, but he refuses and they start to battle. Gingka wins, but their battle awakens Ryuga and L-Drago. Gingka and Ryuga start beyblading and Ryuga wins easily and effortlessly, leaving Gingka shocked. Gingka is determined to beat Ryuga, so Gingka then leaves for Koma Village in search for the Secret Scroll, however Kenta, Madoka, Kyoya and Benkei try to follow him, only to be split up. Gingka finds the Secret Scroll and finds it to have a message which is quite what he didn't expect. Gingka returns with confidence and meets up with Kyoya, Benkei, Kenta and Madoka along with Hyoma and Hokuto, his childhood friends. He then enters a Beyblade tournament in which the winner will get one wish. Gingka gets into the final battle with the mysterious Blader, Yu Tendo but loses. Regardless, Gingka congratulates Yu for winning but finds out Yu is a member of Dark Nebula. Yu's wish is to have a tournament called "Battle Bladers" in which Bladers from all across the country will compete in order to become number one. Gingka decides to enter this as a chance to defeat Ryuga. Battle Bladers Responding to Ryuga's challenge, Gingka enters the Battle Bladers tournament, with an astonishing 94,000 Beypoints--44,000 more than required. During the tourney, Gingka encounters the mysterious Phoenix who eventually reveals himself as his long-lost father, Ryo Hagane in disguise. From then on, Ryo encourages Gingka along his quest to defeat Ryuga and prevent the Dark Nebula from ruling the world. The tournament's finale pits Gingka in a decisive showdown with Ryuga. It was a hard-fought battle, one that pushed Gingka beyond his limits into new level of strength. But, with the help of his friends, Gingka envokes his Blader Spirit and battles back to overcome the odds and defeat Ryuga, but sacrifices his Beyblade in the process. Beyblade: Metal Masters Following the titanic battle against Ryuga & his Lightning L-Drago 100HF, Gingka sulks in the lose of his Storm Pegasus. To lift his son's spirits, Ryo tells the tale of a "Legendary Bey" too powerful for anyone to wield and the archetype of the Pegasus Beyblades. Believing that the spirit of Pegasus may have returned there, Gingka follows the legend to a cave with friends, Kenta, Madoka, Hyoma, and Hokuto. There they find Galaxy Pegasus W105R²F, sealed in stone. Resonating with Gingka, the spirit of Pegasus itself frees the Bey, acknowledging him as the only one worthy to possess it.''Seeking the Legend'' Returning home, Gingka struggles with the new Pegasus, but with the help of the persistent Masamune Kadoya & his Ray Striker D125CS, he eventually tames its power''The Persistent Challenger'' just in time to answer the challenge of Chi-yun Li & Mei Mei, representatives of China's Team Wang hu Zhong, to a tag-team battle. This experience would prove to be invaluable to both Gingka and Masamune in the importance of teamwork and cooperation. And at battle's end, the Gingka-Masamune tag-team defeated Chi-yun and Mei, who mentioned an upcoming Beyblade worldwide tournament. ''A New Challenge'' Excited by the WBBA-sponsored World Championships, Gingka enters along with Tsubasa, Yu, Madoka, and Masamune Kadoya as his tag-team partner as part of the Gan Gan Galaxy, representing Japan, with their eyes set on nothing less than the Championship. In The Beylin Temple in the Sky, Team Gan Gan Galaxy traveled to China in order to gather information on their rival team, Team Wang Hu Zhong. There they found Team Wang Hu Zhong and visited their Beylin temple, a temple designed to train the strongest Bladers in China. They met Wang Hu Zhong's leader, Da Shan Wang but a member of their team was absent. Da Shan Wang put Gingka and Masamune through some tests to see how powerful they were. After that, Da Shan challenged Gingka to a battle which he accepted. Da Shan's Rock Zurafa was absorbing Galaxy Pegasus' attacks, potentially giving him a loss. Just when Gingka was to attempt his Starbooster Special Move, Masamune sent out Ray Striker which abruptly, ended the battle as a draw. Masmaune then explained to Gingka that launched Ray Striker because Wang Hu Zhong was spying on them to see the Starbooster Special Move, as no one else has seen it. Somewhere along the way, he finds Ryuga. Ryuga has a new Bey called Meteo L-Drago. He challenges Gingka to a battle and Ryuga seems to win but he calls back L-Drago. Ryuga then tells Gingka that he needs to find his Blader's Spirit in order to fight him. Legendary Bladers After the defeat of Faust and the Spiral Core, a strange event occurred. A new Star Fragment similar to the one that created Pegasus and L-Drago exploded. Eleven beams of light fell on Earth hitting eleven different Beyblades. These Beys would prove to help in a time of darkness. Gingka has returned to his normal life in Beyblading with Kenta and Madoka. However, Gingka recieved a message from an anonyomous stating for him to go to this destination and battle the sender. As Gingka arrived he was surprised to see it was none other than Kyoya and Benkei. Kyoya challenged him to a battle that would ultimately decide who was the strongest Blader. In their battle, Gingka discovered Kyoya and his Leone were even stronger than before. In an epic clash, two Star Fragement Beams hit both Galaxy Pegasus and Rock Leone. It caused them to evolve into Cosmic Pegasus and Fang Leone respectively. In one final explosion, Gingka and Kyoya fell to the ground.After the battle with Kyoya, Gingka tried out some practice battles to understand how Pegasus evolved. The new Pegasus is more powerful than Galaxy Pegasus and can change modes via changing how the Fusion Wheel is placed. Kyoya left after getting annoyed while Gingka and Co. went after him. However upon finding Kyoya, Gingka witnesses a boy getting assaulted by a mysterious youth known as Johannes. Gingka gets rid of Johannes with the new Pegasus and saves the boy. The boy is known as Yuki Mizusawa and notices Gingka using a Bey with part of the Star Fragment and calls him a Legendary Blader before he faints. After waking up he explains to Gingka the story of the Star Fragment. A new Star Fragment has exploded and sent eleven beams of light at eleven different Beys. Beys with that power can be used to stop the ultimate evil, Nemesis from ruling the world. The Bladers who own such Beys are known as the Legend Bladers. Gingka and Kyoya are two of the ten Legend Bladers. They need to find the rest of the Legend Bladers or Nemesis will conquer the world. Gingka is amazed at his story and agrees to go on this quest. He then decides to name the new Pegasus, Cosmic Pegasus. Gingka has made a new friend.Gingka then asks old friends, Masamune and Team Wang Hu Zhong if they have any information on the Legendary Bladers. They do not know what he is talking about and are confused. Gingka explains to them the Star Fragment and the Legendary Bladers. Masamune, after hearing this, gets excited and dreams of becoming a Legendary Blader just like Gingka. Gingka turns disappointed when they do not know information on the Legend Bladers but decides to prep for the the quest. After prepping, Gingka, Yuki, Kenta, and Madoka begin but are stopped by a group of cats. The youth from before, Johannes challenges Gingka for his Legend Power. He accepts and they battle. Pegasus gets the upper hand but then gets overshadowed by Johannes', Beat Lynx. Gingka seems doomed but Kyoya launches Fang Leone at Beat Lynx. Kyoya beats Johannes and flees. Kyoya decides to join Gingka and Co's quest. They are thrilled at this as Gingka, Yuki, Kenta, Benkei, Madoka, and Kyoya begin their quest to find the Legend Bladers. In their first destination, Zarkan Island, an island and village in Indonesia, they discover a volcano is likely to erupt due to volcanic activity. They are shunned by the villagers due to owning Beys but make friends with a girl named Sarah and her father. The team trains as they overhear a commotion. In recent volcanic activity, a Blader using a dragon-like Bey has infilirated the island. Gingka and the gang look into this as they find Ryuga who has a new Bey, L-Drago Destructor F:S. .]] Gingka has a battle with Ryuga in order to have him help in the search for the Legend Bladers but is defeated after Ryuga defeated Kyoya. After defeating Yuki in a battle, Ryuga leaves them to search in other parts of the world for the Legend Bladers. After leaving Zarkan Island, Kenta revealed to Gingka that he wants to go on his own in order to become a Legend Blader. Gingka accepts this as Kenta leaves the gang. Gingka later goes to China to meet once again, Team Wang Hu Zhong who tells them of an anonymous Blader, that will be entering a tournamnet titled, the "Gateway to Success". The gang think this may be a Legend Blader. When they arrive, they reunite with their old competitors and have some training. Later the gang, hear an explosion caused by Johannes. Da Xiang and Johannes battle with no outcome as Johannes end the aburbt battle. As Johannes flees, they are met by Zhou Xing, who tells them of an anonymous Blader with a Bey that has a crimson-red hue that has incredible power; having knocked out two Bladers. In Whereabouts of Orion, Gingka battled Chris in the finals of the Beyster Island Tournament. Beyblade: Zero-G Gingka makes an appearance in the Zero-G anime, during Zero's flashback, where he is seen handing Zero, his Samurai Ifraid. Manga Gingka began his adventures with Pegasis 105F, the Bey his father had given to him before dying. After Ryuga defeated him again, his Beyblade was shattered. Gingka got the Face of Pegasus and transported it onto the old training Pegasis that they used in his village when he was younger: it consists of the first design of the Pegasis Wheel, which was not released officially. Once he met God of Bey, which he completely respects and even bows to, he went through the bitter cold of the mountain and a volcano, and eventually launched his training Pegasis into the magma to have it transform into Storm Pegasis 105RF . Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G (Manga): Gingka is training somewhere abroad, as revealed by Kenta. Relationships Kenta Yumiya He is like Gingka's younger brother. Gingka saved Kenta from the Face Hunters and have shared a close relationship since then. Madoka Amano Gingka's relationship with Madoka is very close as she was one of the first female friends,and the only one except Hikaru, he made in the series. He has been shown to care for her well being and protects her when there is danger as he did during the survival challenge when she was stuck on the wrong plane making her part of it, so to calm her down on her worries he said that he would protect her. Gingka also loves Madoka's cooking and says that her hamburgers give him 100% more energy then he had and actually embarrassed her when he asked her over TV to make him some when he comes back.While Gingka was sick Madoka made a cake for him. In the episode We Meet Again! Wang Hu Zhong when Chao Xin enters Madoka's room Gingka felt very jealous. Madoka is one of Gingka's best friends and is always there for him whenever he needs emotional or physical support. Masamune Kadoya Gingka's relationship with Masamune mirrors that of Tyson's's relationship with Daichi from the original series. Although Gingka and Masamune are good friends and get along quite nicely, they do tend to argue a lot to point where they get mad at one another. Nevertheless, Gingka and Masamune maintain a great relationship, albeit some differences. Ryuga Gingka's relationship with Ryuga was at first really bad as they both showed no less than hatred for each other. However after defeating Lightining L-Drago, and knowing that Ryo Hagane was still alive, the two get better with each other and their relationship grows. Ryuga is seen as giving Gingka advices in Metal Masters and Metal Fury. After defeating Gingka in Metal masters, Ryuga told Gingka to find his Blader's spirit, later he helped Gingka destroy the Spiral Core. In Metal Fury, after defeating Gingka again, Ryuga told Gingka to get stronger. Right now he is helping Gingka and his friends find the Legend Bladers. But he does seem to go on the wrong path right now, where Kenta is trying to stop him. Kyoya Tategami Gingka's relationship with Kyoya has been bad from the very first episode. Kyoya, got defeated by Gingka several times, and is determined to defeat Gingka but has never suceeded. He even created one of his special move in order to defeat Gingka, but failed yet again. In Metal Masters, however, he was able to draw with Gingka in the Beyblade World Championshions. Before this battle he had told Gingka that he had trained very hard in order to find a way to stop Pegasus spinning and that he had found out the way. Gingka also seems to think that Kyoya is a great rival. In Metal Fury, he is again shown, determined to defeat Gingka, but again there is a draw. This shows what great rivalry there is between these two strong bladers. After Ryuga, Gingka's second greatest rival is Kyoya Tategami. Battles Beyblades *'Storm Leone 145ES ': As shown in The Green Hades when he was a child growing up in koma village *'Pegasus 105F': Gingka's first Beyblade. Pegasus was given to him by his father, Ryo Hagane. Gingka used this Beyblade until Chapter 5 when Ryuga nearly broke it with his Lightning L-Drago Beyblade. * [[Storm Pegasus 105RF|'Storm Pegasus 105RF']]: In the anime, Gingka started out with Storm Pegasus instead of Pegasus 105F. In the anime he retains his Shooting Star Attack and Tornado Wing Attack from the manga. Storm Pegasus is an Attack-Type Beyblade. *'Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F:' Gingka's new Beyblade after Storm Pegasus sacrificed itself to defeat Lightning L-Drago. Known as the strongest Attack-Type Beyblade Gingka ever used. Retains most his attacks from the previous Bey. *'Cosmic Pegasus F:D': After It got hit by a star fragment,Gingka battled Kyoya and while they were battling,the two beys evolved into Cosmic Pegasus F:D and Fang Leone 130W²D It is Gingka's current Beyblade in Beyblade: Metal Fury. *'Wing Pegasus 90WF :'Gingka's sixth beyblade that does not appear in the anime.Gingka current beyblade in the manga. Pegasus Pegasus (or Pegasis) is the beast inside Gingka's Beyblade. Special Moves Storm Pegasus *'Starblast Attack' :Gingka's first finishing move in the anime. He first used this attack in Episode 2. (anime) *'Tornado Wing' : Gingka's second finishing move in the anime. He first used this attack on Episode 5 against Tetsuya. (anime) *'Meteor Shower Attack' : Gingka's third finishing move in the anime. He first used this attack on Episode 10. This was also the only time he used this attack. (anime) *'Full Power' : Gingka's fourth finishing move in the anime. He first used this attack in Episode 30. (anime) *'Storm Bringer' : Gingka's fifth finishing move in the anime. He first used this attack in episode 34 (anime) *'Galaxy Nova': Gingka's seventh special move in the anime. He used it to defeat Ryuga in the final of the Metal Fusion season. Galaxy Pegasus *'Star Booster Attack': Gingka's eighth special move in the anime. He first used it against Masamune Kadoya in the second episode of Metal Masters. *[[Stardust Driver|'Stardust Driver']] : Gingka's ninth special move in the anime. He first used it against Julian Konzern in episode 29 of Metal Masters. *'Storm Bringer' : Gingka's ten/fifth finishing move in the anime. He first used this attack in episode 34 (anime) using Storm Pegasus 105RF, and again in his battle with Damian Hart. Big Bang Pegasis *'Mode Change': Gingka's eleventh special move. Although unofficial, he repeatedly changes Big Bang Pegasus' modes during battle *'Big Bang Tornado': Gingka's twelfth special move. He developed it in the eleventh 4D episodes while facing off against Dashan Wang and Chi-yun Li. *'Super Big Bang Tornado : '''Gingka's thirteenth special move. He Developed it while battling in the Final 4D Episode against Nemesis. He used this move to defeat Nemesis and Save the World. Gallery Beyblade: Metal Fusion Beyblade: Metal Masters GingkaTrans.PNG Ginga Hagane.png|Gingka with Masamune, Kenta, and Madoka dgsahdash.jpg|Gingka, Yu, Tsubasa, Masamune, and Madoka E14C135E87E9BDFF67A618 Large.jpg|Gingka and Massamune Confused, while Tsubasa reads a book. Gi.jpg|Gingka in his battle with Daiman Mm1.jpg|Gingka, Hokoto, Hyoma, Kenta, and Madoka MFE72_002.png|Gingka facing off against Kyoya MFE Movie 004.png|Gingka and Helios GingaH.jpg|Ginka GingaH2.jpg GingaH3.jpg hKerbecsFLAMES.jpg|Gingka Overwhelmed By Kerbec's Flames GingaH4.jpg GingaH5.jpg GINGA RIDING PEGASIS.jpg Ginga_Hell.png|Gingka 'trapped in hades' Gingka and ryuga.png default.jpg|Gingka Sleeping gingka and pegasis.jpg gingka battling.jpg gingka in metal masters.jpg gingka in the airport.jpg 1dswfww.jpg 3dfd345.jpg 1fdrgr.jpg 2ccvdcs.jpg 3fdvdxx.jpg 1343drsd.jpg Metal Fight Beyblade vs The Sun Sol Blaze the Scorching Hot Invader Gingka Poster.jpg 300674_225190640876687_100001572598649_667047_531265647_n.jpg Picture 326.png jhutdeeeeeyyy.jpg Picture 322.png ginga300.jpg 463036716.png Ginga01.jpg ginga0459.jpg Picture 372.png Picture 368.png Picture 371.png Friends.00.jpg|ginga kyoya images (17)kio.jpg|Gingka with Masamune. ginkaxd.jpg|Gingka looking in sunset. Beyblade: Metal Fury nfdjnkfsdn.PNG|Gingka and Kyoya hsadjdahb.PNG|Gingka in the Metal Fight 4D Opening bsaasdbk.PNG|Gingka battling Kyoya vhjvdsahb.PNG|Gingka vs. Kyoya nddsanksadv.PNG|Gingka and Co. running bhasdhdhshb.PNG|Gingka running adskjdsaj.PNG|Gingka and Co. running sbsajkbj.PNG|Gingka and Yuki Sadudhsjsa.PNG|Gingka and Ryuga bdsbjds.PNG|Gingka snksdaknj.PNG|Gingka and Co. 4D 001.PNG|Gingka in 4D. 4D 005.PNG|Gingka, Madoka and Kenta. 4D 010.PNG|Gingka. 4D 006.PNG|Gingka and Kyoya about to fight. 4D 007.PNG|Gingka and Pegasus. 4D 013.PNG|Gingka unleashing his Blader's Spirit. 4D 009.PNG|Gingka and Kyoya running. asbsda.PNG|Ending Theme Ginga.JPG GHP.png Gingka.jpg|Gingka Gingka.JPG Gingka-Jade Jupiter vs Big Bang Pegasus.JPG KentaGinga.png|Gingka VS Kenta GingkaA.png GingaS.png|Gingka climbing GingaB.png GingkaH.png 129 2.jpg GingkaL.png GingkaM.png Beyblade 4D Opening 2 Gingka.png Beyblade 4D Opening 2 Gingka launches Big Bang.png Beyblade 4D Opening 2 Gingka in Space.png Beyblade 4D Opening 2 Ending Scene.png gingka battling in 4D.jpg gingka in 4D.jpg Tv1319931743005.jpg 2kxc2.jpg 3455fsds.jpg 1efrtds.jpg 2dfew34.jpg 345edf.jpg 1583.jpg 2fk3.jpg 134_11.jpg Picture 311.png GingkaN.png GingkaP.png gingka in the office.jpg Funny00.jpg Picture 306.png Picture 286.png Picture 358.png Picture 285.png Picture 291.png Picture 308.png ginga009.jpg ginga889.jpg Vs88.jpg|Chris vs Ginga 137 10.jpg 137_13.jpg beyblade 4D Gingka II.JPG Tv1322350970470.jpg Tv1322350944025.jpg Tv1322350903176.jpg Tv1322350801518.jpg Ginga562.jpg Vs3012.jpg|Ginga vs Chris ginga810.jpg ginga822.jpg ginga665.jpg ginga321.jpg vs321.jpg|Ginga vs Chris 138 9.jpg 138 8.jpg Picture 357.png Tv1323560250621.jpg Tv1323560076987.jpg Beyblade 4D Gingka and Chris.JPG beyblade 4d gingka happu.JPG beyblade 4d gingka smile.JPG Beyblade 4D join the light side.JPG Beyblade 4D shouting.JPG ginga7775.JPG ginga776.JPG ginga7776.JPG ginga778.JPG Picture 389.png Picture 390.png Picture 391.png Picture 393.png Picture 400.png Picture 403.png Tv1324165137172.jpg Bey gingka 174x252.png Beyblade 4D Opening 2 Ending Scene.png GH.png GK.png Friends.00.jpg 150 LB.jpg Gingka 150.jpg gingka 4d103.png Gingka vs Rago.png|Gingka vs Rago MFB4D 154 000733099.jpg|The final scene of the 4D Saga: Gingka launching the (restored) Big Bang Pegasis F:D. Manga images (97).jpg|Poster GingaM2.jpg|Ginga in the manga GingaM3.jpg|Holding a Launcher GingaM1.jpg|Ginga cheering Ginganeesgin.PNG|Ginga with his father's headband iuewhew.PNG|Scans iwei0we.PNG|Close-up Little Gingka in the MANGA.png|"Dad and Beyblade are the BEST!!" Mfbmanga5.jpg Zero-G Gingka with Zero.png|Gingka going Samurai Ifraid to little Zero Gingka giving Samurai Ifraid.png Zero with Gingka.png Gingka + little Zero.png Trivia *In Metal Fusion and Metal Masters Gingka's voice is the same, but in Metal Fury his voice is changed. *''Gingka means "galaxy" this relates to the continuing theme of celestial objects - i.e galaxies - used throughout the Beyblade Metal Saga series. Hagane means "steel" and is a reference to the Beyblades in Beyblade: Metal Fusion. It is also a slang term for a "red-haired person". *All his beys in the anime have Rubber on their performance tips. *The voice actor for Gingka, Rob Tinkler is the same voice actor who played Cenotaph and Brooklyn Masefield from Beyblade: G-Revolution, and he also plays Lync, Volan, Helios, and Brontes on Bakugan. *Gingka's Danish voice actor, Andreas Jessen, is little brother to Sebastian Jessen, Kai's Danish voice actor. This caused a bit confusion because they sounds really alike. It was first when the first Danish DVD got released, that Andreas got credited for it. *Gingka's new headband looks like his fathers but has some differences. Like Gingka's Pegasus is white, not yellow, it it has different wings and the Gingka's Pegasus is shaped more like a square. It kind of looks like Big Bang Pegasis' motif. *Gingka obtaining a headband like his father's may imply that Gingka is growing into a young man and will become a legendary Blader just like his father was. *Gingka resembles Johnny McGregor from the original Beyblade series. As they have large, red, spiky hair and wear a blue headband. *Gingka also enjoys being on television as seen during episode 27 in Metal Fusion. *His scarf is very similar to Kai's from the original Beyblade series. *He likes to eat meat and hamburgers. Likewise, he despises hotdogs and thinks they are for wimps. *There is a diffrence from the anime and manga on the way Gingka obtained his Pegasus'. In the Anime, Gingka's father gave him Storm Pegasus 105RF, where as in the manga, Gingka's father gave him Pegasis 105F. *Gingka and Ryuga are the only ones to have 2 beyblades exclusive to the manga. *Both of Gingka's Beys Exclusive to the manga ( Pegasis 105F and Wing Pegasis 95WF) don't have rubber on their performance tips. *Gingka's white scarf resembles the wings of Pegasus. *When he was little he didn't have a headband or a scarf. *He is now the #1 blader in the world, with Ryuga dead and Rago and Nemesis defeated. He only beat Ryuga once, while Ryuga beat him several times. Ryuga lost to Rago, putting Ryuga to #2 blader, and when Ginga beat Rago/Nemesis, Ginga took back the title of #1 blader in the world. *There is some speculation that Gingka gave Zero Samurai Ifraid , as the gloved hand shown next to Zero's is identical to Gingka's. *Gingka is the one of first in the Metal Saga to have 4 evolutions of his beyblade. ( The other person is Ryuga). *In Zero-G, it is said that Gingka gave Samurai Ifraid W145CF to Zero when he was younger. *He is the blader of autumm which matches his hair color since red is the color of autumm leaves. Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Male Category:Legendary Bladers Category:Blader of the Seasons Category:Team Gan Gan Galaxy